A Man is a Heavy Burden
by lime21
Summary: Akari has to help Owen get home after a night of to much drinking but will they dont even get his house...(lemon)


thanks for reading, I'm sorry my writings aren't that good but you know, Also i dont own anything. Enjoy!

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

On the road

As I carried Owen down the road with every step he feels heavier and heavier, god he is heavy but his strong arms around me feels so good. After a moment of thinking this I shack my head, NO this is no the time to be thinking like that he your best friend and plus he doesn't see you that way.

I look at his past out face and think to myself he usually doesn't get drunk like this. Not that it did happen time to time but he is a pretty big guy so 3 to 4 brinks will really only give him a little buzz ,so he really had to go all out to get this drunk.

Owen was usually the person who took the people who were to drink to walk, because he was so strong and want to get them home safely.

I remember this one time when Luke and Selena got into fight over her leaving for the mainland for a month, so he got so drunk he I couldn't see straight and striped down to his underwear and started running through town. Owen and i had to chase down to the beach where we finally caught him and put some pants on him then Owen threw him over his shoulder. I grabbed the rest of his clothing not wanting to touch him anymore then I already had.

As we walk him home he fell asleep and started to snore very loudly; which got very annoying, very quick. So by the time we got the carpenters home we were ready to throw him off the bridge too bad we already past it. As Luke's father Dale came to the door Owen said "I think this belongs to you" holding out Luke for him and I did the same with his clothing. Dale had a look that screamed what the fuck happen but he didn't say anything as he grabbed Luke and his clothing knowing it is better not to ask when stuff like this happened.

I don't really drink because I don't like the taste of alcohol, but the reason I'm at the bar most nights is I go to the bar to drop off fruits, berry, and whatever else they ask for that I have; they pay more for it then the shipping bin and plus it is nice to see my friends .

So I usually go and drop of whatever they need but it take me a moment to walk all the way over there. Maybe I should have invested in a horse it would help with the long walk and having to carry giant men home from the bar.

Owen was one of the tallest and strongest men on the island he could break a bolder without a sweat it was amazing. I could break a bolder too but It would take me a moment or two, I use my hammer a lot to get to the bottom of the cave where I go fishing, I love finding gems or gold down their I have never really like jewelry but I like to make it and sell it.

I am very thankful to Owen he gave me my first hammer. I like him a lot but he just sees me as a friend, whom I don't mind but for the longest time all he ever talk about was Kathy. Well that was until she started dating the other new farmer his name is Kevin when he moved in I had help him get started he is really cool and he loves horses, so it is no surprise they started dating because well they both love horses.

Even though most would think of us as rival Kathy and I are like good friends "It nice to see a girl in here and not just sweaty men" she tells me plus I help take people home which she is really thankful for plus she like how if she need a certain ingredient I will go out and get it. They usually pay me more because of it and taught me to make drinks.

But to the matter at hand, had I said how heavy Owen is because he is, Owen usually only drinks allot when some think bad happens I wonder what happened because I got there a little late and he was already drunk when I got there.

Luke usually goes to the bar with him when he gets drunk so we can carry him home but he wasn't here today, so I have to carry him all by myself. "An..Ang… Angela" he keep muttering "what is it, you feeling ok?" I ask worried "don't want …go hom..home…stay wit you …Ang " he begged and held me really tight to the point it almost hurt but at the same time I loved it .

"ok..okay Owen you can stay with me to night ok?" I whispered in to his ear he lets me go and looks down at me his has this sad look on his face and then smiles looking like happy child it made me blush hard. Then he walking by himself wobble and I walk next to him to make shear he doesn't fall and hurt himself.

At my house

I asked, "How you holding up?" he had given me his jacket so he could sober up from the cold fall air on his arms and face he said. I had told his he could catch a cold but all he did was smile and grab my hand as we walk I was blushing so hard I didn't say anything about it.

"Pretty good at less I'm not passing out anymore "he said with a small smile "I'm going to have a terrible hang over tomorrow but service me right for making you carry my almost all the way here", he said frowning. I look up at him his usually spiky red hair now lay down on his head it was almost funny how every 5 seconds he would try and slick it back but it would not stay and how his muscle flexed because of his tenseness.

"Owen make yourself at home" I say as I go to the refrigerator and get some left over oranges from last summer and some water. I walk over to where he had sat down on the couch; his head is laded back and his eyes or closed. I set the water and the orange slices he opened one of his eyes to look at me "Kathy told me that oranges and water help to stop hangovers " I say as I sit down next to him as eats the orange and drinks the water.

When he finishes I pull his head to my lap and he tenses up and blushes a little from this. But I do not know why because we do this all the time because he likes it when I play with his hair. He almost tried to get up but then I started to play with his hair "So what's wrong?" I ask as he and he gets this deer in head lights look "how did you know something's wrong?" he asks.

"Because you don't get so that drunk unless something happens". He made a groaning sound as I ran my hands throw his hair, "so are you going to tell me what's wrong are am I going to have to pet you in to submission?" I ask sarcastically. Then he rolled over to his side with a smirk and said "that's what she said", "you forced this on yourself" I say I began to tickle his neck which was his most sensitive spot.

He started to try and cover it up as I tickled him but it was no use. When I had just really started becoming friends with Luke and Owen about a year ago, and since I was the now one of the guys as Owen would say they would tell me weird little things no one else knew about them like how Luke has a thing for hips and buts.

He said that Selena had the best ...um bum he had ever seen and that mine was no bad at all with made me blush and Owen make very uncomfortable. I also learned the little neck trick when ever Luke ever need to get Owen to talk when he wanted information.

"STOP.. Sto…I'lLL tELL" he says as he is trying to get me off him "really?" I say with a smirk "YES rRrReEALLY" HE mumbled and I finally stopped he was panting heavily it made me want to kiss him but I stopped myself. He looked up at me with this sad look "Luke and I got into an arrangement when we were at the bar" he stated "About, what?" I am now starting to worry "You know how he proposed to Selena last summer right?","Of course" I say.

"well he was drunk and was talking about how after they marry they're going to move to the mainland for Selena's work and start a carpenters shopout there" he said with so much sadness in his voice "and we started fighting over it, I don't know I just don't want to lose one of my best friends you know " he said.

I started laugh and he got this really cute potty face "what's so funny?!"As he said that he sat up "He… he can't move to the mainland" I say as I am trying to catch my breath. "Why not?" "Because they're very few trees on the mainland, what trees there is are on private property, he would only be able to take orders and then have to come back to build it. So he wouldn't be gone for long, plus Luke and Selena would miss the island and their families to much" he was looking down and think "So… he was talking threw his ass" I just smirked at him and said "yeah".

"How do you know for sure?" he asked with a worried look "you remember when he when to the mainland with Selene for a 2 weeks or so and come home before her because he miss everyone so much and bought us all drink, he even bought Bo a drink and he was only 12" I looked at him with a smirk "Oh yeah he did didn't" he look down embarrassed as he put his arms around my waist and held me tightly "Then he said that just because I completely blind to what woman want and that you have to do things to make the woman important" he was now nuzzling in to my hair.

"I ask him what do you mean and he said think of what it's like for Angela when you talk about other woman" I blushed at that " and I told him I don't understand but then he said if I don't get it by now then you won't ever get it".

I looked down blushing and he had a questioning look on his face "So what do you think? Because I don't understand shit he was saying" he said as he held me tighter "it not like you like me or anything that would be well impossible". My heart broke in less than a moment I knew he didn't know I was madly in love with him but he didn't even think I liked he.

All this time I had just thought he was playing dumb, so that it wouldn't ruin our friend ship but he really didn't know. It was worst then I thought, Luke knew I liked him and he promise he would not tell him no matter what so this made it all the sadder. But I guess I can't hide it like this for ever, plus his still pretty drunk so if I tell him I could acted like it never happened.

He is so drunk he hugging and snuggling me that means he must be pretty drunk. So I get out of his arms and look up at him we have been sitting in an awkward silence for a moment now and he look down at me with a sad expression "see your so discussed by the thought of it you don't know what to say; I think I should go home now" he was about to get up but then I grabbed his arm and pulled him down to the couch.

"No….i " I was blushing uncontrollable. "I have like you… maybe even loved you for a long time but I know you don't see me that way so I don't mind when talk about other girls it not like I'm not very much to look at plus..mmm" before I could finish Owens's lip were on mine and had stuck his tongue in my mouth. He's lips we so soft and he tasted of oranges and alcohol, I was still to shocked to move so he was in dominate one and he moved his tongue in ways I had never felt.

When he stopped kissing me he looked really mad and stumbled up and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder "What are you doing Owen?"I was blushing and hang on to him so I would not fall. He didn't answer as he dropped me on to my bed.

My house is pretty big but it's all one room will no walls accept the one that cut off the bathroom from the rest of the room. He moved down and to me and gently grad my chin and kiss me again but this time it was gentler he would come up from the kiss with his brown eyes looking down at me with a sense of lust in them and he would close them as he came down again to kiss me.

He did small peaks on my lips at first with were driving me crazy and I would lean into them. The peaks became more when he bit my lip making me moan and licked my lip it was too much so I moaned again.

He pulled away and looked down at me "don't you ever say you're not much to look at" as he said in a tone that was doing weird thing to me, then he pulled me on to his lap and whispered into my ear "you're the sexist thing I have ever seen " his hands move down my back and end out firmly gripping my but, "Ahh!" I moan in surprise. "With this sexual hips of your, that are all ways move side to side it's such a tease" he licked my ear and blow on it making my whole being shiver.

I couldn't breathe this was happening fast like really fast, I had dreams like this but this was so much more his touch, his eyes, his lips I don't know how much more I can take .


End file.
